


Favorite

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Nonbianary Lafayette, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>12. "I made your favorite."</p>
<p>nn. it should be mentioned that the past three works (numbers 10, 11, and 12) in this series have all been set in. the same AU. Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules are dating, John and Lafayette live together in an apartment, Hercules lives alone on campus, and Alex lives with Burr. Burr is dating Theodosia. James and Thomas are somehow a part of this mess somewhere too but hey who knows where they are. thanks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. "I made your favorite."
> 
> nn. it should be mentioned that the past three works (numbers 10, 11, and 12) in this series have all been set in. the same AU. Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules are dating, John and Lafayette live together in an apartment, Hercules lives alone on campus, and Alex lives with Burr. Burr is dating Theodosia. James and Thomas are somehow a part of this mess somewhere too but hey who knows where they are. thanks.

When Alexander woke up, no one was in bed.

When Alex’s eyes finally opened, he wiggled around in the bed for a moment before allowing himself to sit up, dragging the blankets with him. The bed, which really wasn’t large enough for the four people who slept in it regularly, was empty and cold. The blinds were shut, making the room darker, only small rays of sunshine filtered through. He glanced at the corner of the room, where he knew the little digital alarm clock was, rubbing at his eyes so he could read the little red numbers.

11:07 AM

He grunted at that, running his hands through his hair as he shifted around in the bed, slowly allowing himself to push himself out of bed. His feet hit the floor with a thump, and he draped one of the blankets over his shoulders as he slumped out the door.

John had class. Hercules would be at work.

Lafayette might be home.

As Alexander shuffled through the small apartment, proof of others being home slowly came into view. Mainly, the sound of muffled music could be heard coming from the kitchen. When Alex stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Lafayette in their fuzzy, lime green socks, sweatpants, and loose tank top, complete with their hair tied up in a red scrunchie, dancing around the kitchen as they sang into a spatula.

Alex recognized the lyrics, although he couldn’t quite place the name or artist.

He leaned against the doorway, watching Laf slip around in their socks as they stirred at the contents of the pan. Every so often, they sang louder than before, jerking the spatula up towards their face to belt out the lyrics.

_ “This ain't loving, this ain't loving, un si joli bouquet, nos atomes accrochés…” _

They spun around but stopped dead in their tracks as they caught sight of Alexander, and they pulled the spatula away.

“Alexander!” They said, voice high, an embarrassed smile plastered on their face. “ _ Bonjour _ !”

The smile that bloomed over Alex’s face was brilliant. “Morning, Laf.”

Lafayette seemed a bit more sheepish now as they turned around and went back to stirring the pan. “You slept later than we all expected you to,  _ mon cher _ .”

Alex merely grunted and dragged his feet across the hardwood floor, dropping himself into one of the chairs by the little table at the side of the room. “I slept for longer than I have in a while…”

“That’s good,  _ Alexandre _ .” Laf threw a glance over their shoulder at the shorter boy. “Sleep is good for you.”

Alex snickered. “You sound like John did last night.”

“There’s a good reason for that,  _ mon cher, _ we both… we all think you need a bit more sleep.” Lafayette turned the burner down, gliding across the floor to grab two plates from the cabinet. “Are you hungry?”

Alex watched the taller man slide around, and he pulled the blanket tighter over himself as he nodded his head.

“ _ Bien _ , I made your favorite.” Lafayette twirled around, holding out a plate of savory crepes, ham, cheese, and eggs all visible. Laf swayed across the kitchen, setting the plate down before Alexander, then turning back around to fish a fork out of the drawer.

“ _ Merci _ , Laf.” Alex smiled, shifting around in the blanket to remove his arms. Lafayette plated one for themself and grabbed a fork, before sitting down across from Alex at the little table.

“Eat up,  _ mon cher. _ ” Lafayette grinned as they picked up their own fork, digging into their plate. Alex started picking at the crepe, taking slow bites. Honestly, he still felt a little hazy from sleep, but watching Laf and getting something in his stomach after hours made things clear up a little bit.

After eating, Lafayette cleared the table, putting their dishes in the dishwasher. Alex got up to wash out the pan, setting it down on the rack to dry. Laf pulled the shorter man closer to them, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Thank you for the help,  _ mon chéri. _ ” They wrapped their arm around Alexander’s shoulder, briefly looking around the kitchen.

“Thanks for breakfast.” 

“Not a problem, love.” They let go of him, now going back to twirling on the hardwood floors. “I’m majoring in bread. I shall cook for those who’re important to me.”

Alexander smiled as he watched them go, running a hand through his greasy hair as he collected his blanket from the chair and headed back towards the bedroom to start getting ready for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> the song laf is singing is Nos Secrets, by Louane.


End file.
